


Should have seen that coming

by Mareridt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Anal Sex, Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Both Alphas, Derek is a Good Alpha, Eventual Smut, Feels, Hale-McCall Pack, Knotting, M/M, New supernatural creature, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, not-so-human Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareridt/pseuds/Mareridt
Summary: Derek should have seen that coming. Stiles was too much... Stiles to be human, afterall.But if he is not human, then what is he?
OR the long story short about how the pack, but especially Derek and Stiles, find out how the human isn't exactly human. But the solution might be the best they ever heard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fotoshop_cutout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fotoshop_cutout/gifts).



> So, this is the first chapter of this little fic (there are going to be around three chapters, if not four). I do hope there are no horrible mistakes, since I self-betad the reading, and I also do hope the person I'm gifting this appreciates it.  
> I really do hope you like it at least a bit, or if you don't let me know and I'll try and make it better, I promise!  
> So, yeah, first chapter.

Derek thinks he should have seen that coming.

It's not that he didn't pay attention, alright? He noticed, he _notices_ and a lot. There just has been so much going on in Beacon Hills for the past months that he couldn't spend time having thoughts about it. He had been anyway the first one to notice, so it wasn't exactly something he scolds himself on, but while he likes to think he's a pretty attentive man, especially about whatever regards Stiles, he's a bit ashamed by the fact that it took him so much to figure it out.

It started with little things, little clues, like a mistery you don't know is there until the need of knowing the answer is burning you from the inside; Stiles' power growing, little glowly tricks nobody really truly saw, warm sensations flooding inside them while touching Stiles (no wonder he got quickly to be the centre of puppy piles along with Derek and Scott). Derek had been already searching for it when the rest of the pack finally saw that something wasn't has it had been before. Additionally, not even Stiles had an answer to that.

 

The first time he noticed something big, he was actually trying not to be beheaded by a stone soldier.

Stiles and he were fighting side by side against these giant golem-things made of stone who branded rusty medieval swords – still pretty sharp though – both using the weapons they had. So, while Derek was surviving with teeth and claws, Stiles was using the bit of magic Deaton teached him.

They all knew Stiles had a spark of magic nature in him, it was common knowledge. The point was, nobody really knew how he got it – not even the vet – because for what they found out, Stiles couldn't have magical blood in his veins from any of his ancestors; but seeing as they could well survive without knowing, the matter closed there and went forgotten.

Sometimes Derek still thought about it, but of course not while in the middle of a live-or-die situation, and neither did that one time. The soldiers, commanded by some crazy asshole who decided that making their city a den of slaves was a good idea, brought them far from the rest of the pack, so they were basically on their own. For now, no mortal wound had been inflicted, but knowing his luck, Derek was sure that would change pretty soon.

As if reading his mind, one of the soldiers sliced through his chest, blood spraying in the air and quickly soaking his shirt. He heard a scream pierce the sound of the battle and numbly recognized that scream as his own, pain flaring inside his body like fire from his right side to his left shoulder. It probably was deeper than it looked, because even as an Alpha, he was getting too much to heal; that, or the blade was poisoned. He tried to stand on his feet and turn back to fighting, but all he could manage was sit up and lean on his elbows; apparently that was a bad idea, because contracting whatever muscle on his chest was making his wound hurt like a bitch. He thought he heard another scream, but it wasn't him. Someone was calling his name outloud, someone whose voice strongly resembled Stiles'; Derek looked around until his eyes settled on him, returning the concerned look painted on the human's face.

He saw Stiles' lips form his name once again, then the 'wolf collapsed on the ground on his side. Yes, poisoned blade; he was starting to feel the effect of wolfbane in his bloodstream. His sight blurred, loosing focus on the human still fighting in front of him, then blinked and watched again.

Stiles did something absolutely stupid then.

He turned around, completely ignoring his enemy, and ran towards Derek, kneeling again his side. He went to touch his face, but one of the soldiers – the one he had been previously fighting – fisted in one big hand his shirt, hauled him up and sent him flying against the tree at Derek's left.

The werewolf still doesn't remember exactly what happened next, but he's fairly sure he didn't imagine Stiles getting up, grabbing with his bare hands the sword and thrusting it inside the soldier, blowing the damn thing up. The same thing happened with the other enemy and next thing he knew, the human was again on him; Derek thought he had incredibly beautiful eyes in that moment, almost glowing yellow like betas'. The reason he doesn't know what happened next, though, is because he finally passed out.

Later, when he came back into the _world of the livings_ (“you think you're funny, Stiles, but you really. Are. Not.”) he tried to think about what he saw as he was healing. It was weird, and he didn't remember well all of it; it had been easy, at the time, to dismiss it as an hallucination induced by aconite poisoning.

 

The second time, Scott and Derek were at Derek's loft, discussing important pack stuff.

It had been three days since Isaac had gone missing, kidnapped by some hunters during his patrol around his part of Beacon Hills to guard. Stiles was the one assigned to go on guard duty with him that night, but he had been running late because of a last-minute call by Deaton.

Even if he had been justified, since both the Alphas and Isaac had been warned and given permission, Stiles had no reason to feel guilty, except that he did. Derek tried to make him understand, but if nothing else, the guilt was making the human even more focused on the rescue of his packmate.

Unfortunately, Scott and Derek didn't think Stiles could wait them to agree on a plan before going on a mission by himself – Derek wasn't anymore so reluctant to admit how smart and sly Stiles could be, without even speaking about his genious and evil mastermind when getting to help people against villains –, so they put Malia on babysitter duty for the night.

Not even two hours passed before she called them to tell them Stiles had gone missing too, somehow.

Now, while everyone was patrolling the McCall-Hale territory line, the Alphas were discussing how to find Stiles, and then find Isaac. They were hoping their beta was still alive, but with another packmate disappearing, hopes were running short.

“Scott, I know you think–” Derek never ended that sentence, because then his phone rang signaling an incoming call from Lydia, and as soon as he answered, the redhead simply skipped the greeting.

“We found them. Both of them.” Scott released a breath as if he had been holding it inside his chest the whole time, while Derek simply felt his shoulders slump in relief. “Stiles is carrying Isaac, apparently the healing process kicked in already. We're going to be there in five.”

Derek waited.

Five minutes later, Stiles was entering the house carrying an exhausted Isaac against his side, one arm holding his waist and the other securing Isaac's own around his shoulders. “I'm fine, he's not. I'm going to put him in his room, but he needs silence for a while” he explained briefly, already heading up for the stairs.

Scott tried to stop him. “What, wait– Stiles, what happened?”

Stiles tightened his grip on the beta. “The trauma brought up bad memories.” he whispered, wincing when Isaac whined with his face pressed against his shoulder. “He needs rest, piece and time to heal. I expect you Alphas to come by when I call you, because that when your beta will need your presence.” and with that, they were gone again.

Derek stayed silent the whole time; he wondered what exactly happened for Stiles to be so keened on taking care of Isaac. Don't take him wrong, he knew they had bonded over the time eventually, but not _that_ strongly. So they questioned the rest of the pack when they came back in, and Lydia and Allison explained what the human had said to them on the drive back. So, Stiles had gone on a solo mission, as expected; but he found the hunters faster than usual, and managed to knock them down one by one (considering that Allison counted nine of them when she reported the group to his father, that was impressive) and than took back home Isaac. Derek understood how serious the whole thing was because the one driving the jeep back had been _Allison_ herself.

He knew Stiles had told them to wait until he called them, but the Hale Alpha couldn't resist to check on his beta; after all, he was the one who bit him.

He opened the door slowly, silently, and sneaked inside just to keep against the whole. He wasn't surprised when he found Stiles and Isaac on the latter's bed together. What he _didn't_ expect, though, was to find Isaac curled around Stiles, who, lying with his eyes closed, was slowly petting Isaac's hair and rubbing soothing circles on his back. That scene looked so much like what Talia did with him after Paige's death, that Derek felt it like a punch in the stomach.

He was about to turn around and flee the room, when he noticed something unsetting.

The veins on Stiles' arms were black, as if he was taking away Isaac's pain, but not just physical, emotional too. Pretending like he never had been there, Derek left quickly.

 

At the time, calling Deaton had seemed the best idea. Now, Derek quite thinks he could have at least tried to warn Stiles, but whatever, what is done is done.

Finding the vet wasn't hard, but explaining the matter to him was, especially since Derek wasn't exactly sure about what he saw on both the occasions; the first because he was dying, the second because he didn't inquire more before fleeing. “Is there any possibility what he's doing was already in his abilities?” he asked in the end, stomach contracted in painful knots.

Deaton stayed silent for a while. “Well, if you're asking if Stiles has just improved his magic spells, that might be the answer. I gave him books to study and practice at home, but I don't remember any spells who could give him a human magic version of pain-leeching as werewolves', which as you told me is apparently even better than yours. He could have had a boost from adrenaline, for all we know.”

Derek nodded, wondering what mistery was around the human. It wasn't enough that he thought about it because of his unrequited feelings, no, now he was also getting obsessed with this little things that could mean nothing. He was feeling pretty pathetic. “Alright then. I'll keep an eye on him for everything else that might look unusual.” he declared. “Then I'll come back here, if need be.”

“The door is always open for you, Derek” Deaton smiled his criptic (“ _Creepy_ , not criptic.”, “Stiles, shut up.”) smile. “I'll be waiting for updates.”

Derek nodded once again, taking those words as his cue to leave. He thought he could hang out around Stiles more, from now on, and not because maybe it could help to get his stupid crush out of his system. Nope. Not at all.

He wondered if there was going to be a third case to analyze further. Afterall, as Stiles himself always said, one is an accident, two is a coincidence, three is a pattern.

 

 

 


End file.
